


Swan!

by The_Quiet_One1696



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quiet_One1696/pseuds/The_Quiet_One1696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after Zelena tricked Hook and cursed his lips. Emma is just learning magic and is having fun messing with Hook. Who is trying his best to distance himself from her...it's not working and Emma knows something is up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan!

"SWAN!"

Emma suppressed a giggle and turned to face Hook. His blue eyes smoldered with annoyance yet a glimmer of humor peeked out. "What?" She held her hands up in the air in question and tried to keep from smiling.

Hook crossed his arms, his eyebrows raised. "What? You know what, my hook...if you please, love." He held out his good hand, "Really, Swan? This prank of yours is most inconvenient."

"Please, why do you think I do it?" She smirked and reached into the pocket of her red leather jacket, pulling out the object of their discussion; a shiny, curved, sharp object and taunted him with it. He glared at her and pressed his lips together. He was so attractive when he was annoyed...who was she kidding, Killian Jones was attractive all the time. "Seriously, you make it too easy. It wouldn't be as fun if you didn't react." Emma teased and held out the hook, pulling it away when he reached for it.

Hook took a deep breath and looked at Emma, her beautiful sea green eyes -the color of the waters he loved so much- were crinkled and she was smiling. Smiling. Since Zelena had come to Storybrooke and threatened the people Emma loved, her smiles had been few and far between. Which saddened him, because they were beautiful, just like she was. He could handle her little jokes at him, because they made her happy and gave her something laugh about. He looked at her mouth and his heart clenched, he wanted to kiss her...but he couldn't, Zelena had taken that away from him.

"Hey, Hook, do you want this back or not?" Emma waved the hook in his face and he snatched it from her hands.

"Yes, I would, thank you." He muttered tersely, cursing silently for his biting tone.

"It was just a joke, could you please lighten up? Ever since Ariel came back you've been acting strange. We were interrupted last night...but you need to tell me, what the hell is going on?" Her eyes peered up at him, concern...anger and a bit of frustration tinged the tone of her voice as she fisted her hands to her hips and widened her stance.

"I...I can't tell you, not now. Later." Then he turned and walked away, the cold metallic click of his hook locking into place, felt like the door closing on his chance with Emma...and it ripped him apart inside. "Later, love...I promise."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Hook, please. This is getting to be ridiculous." Emma sat in front of Hook with her hands splayed on the table, they sat in the most dimly lit part of Granny's as Snow and David got ready to go home with Henry.

"It's not important, Swan." Hook muttered waving his hook derisively. Emma eyed the silver appendage and a devilish gleam lit up her eyes. "Don't you dare," Hook warned covering his hook with his good hand as he attempted to hide it under his leather coat.

Emma smirked a smug look covering her face. She waved her hand with a flourish. Hook looked heavenward taking a deep breath and then glanced at Emma's hand, there was his hook. Again. He looked down at the empty socket where the metal appliance belonged, "You're not going to give that back until I tell you are you?"

Emma raised her eyebrows and nodded, "You got it Pirate." Hook heaved a deep heavy sigh.

"Alright, Swan, I'll tell you. But you can't interrupt me, understood?" Hook looked into her eyes, hoping to see what he needed to tell her his tale.

"Got it." Emma clasped the hook between both of her hands and placed them on the table, completely concentrated on Hook.

"When A-"

"I hate to interrupt, your conversation...but it's closing time." Granny stood beside their table, her glasses low on her nose and a shawl clutched around her.

"Really?" Emma said, speaking Hook's thoughts exactly. Granny shrugged her shoulders apologetically.

"It's the night we clean, just because there's a witch loose intent on killing us doesn't mean my restaurant has to be dirty." Granny stated.

"We'll get of your hair then." Emma said standing up, the hook still in her grasp. She walked to the front of the room and grabbed her coat and her red scarf. She looked back, Hook still sat at the table his head bowed. "You coming or what?" Emma called back at him. He stood slowly and came to join her.

"Wouldn't miss it." He muttered as he pushed out the door and into the cold night. Emma shrugged as she wrapped the scarf around herself, at least she'd be getting to the bottom of this soon. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to take surly, cranky Killian Jones.

They found themselves walking almost instinctively in the direction of the docks. "Okay, now you really need to tell me what the hell is going on, no excuses." Emma pointed the hook at him for emphasis. The tone of her voice and the determined look in her eye booked no argument.

Hook sighed again, reaching up to scratch behind his ear. "No interruptions, Swan...I mean it." Again she nodded, they stood at the edge of the water now, looking out at the glittering water. "When Ariel came to Storybrooke...it wasn't really her."

"Wha-"

"Swan." Hook reprimanded, glaring at her with his eyes full of several emotions Emma couldn't exactly place.

"Sorry."

"It was Zelena, she-she used me, tricked me; she got me to say the name of my true love aloud...you, Swan." He took a deep breath now, tears were threatening to spill over and his voice was heavy with emotion.

Emma's mouth fell open, shock written all over her face. Questions flooded her mind, lots of them. Hook continued, "She cursed me, my lips. Emma, if I kiss you...I'll take your powers away." He looked skyward and cursed. "And it gets worse, if I don't kiss you...she'll go after your family, the ones you love and kill them."

A small gasp escaped Emma's mouth, she understood now. Hook's aloofness made sense. She felt a range of emotions confusion, despair, rage -definitely that- but mainly she felt heartbroken...for Hook, for them. She glanced at Hook, he was trying desperately to hold it all together. She smiled a sad smile and touched his face with her empty hand. "Neither one of those things is going to happen."

"Emma, don't underestimate her." Hook warned his good hand coming up to grasp the hand on his cheek.

"Don't you underestimate me. I'm going to make Zelena pay...I don't know how...but I'm going to...with some help." Emma said, confidence seeping through the fear.

Hook smiled, "That's the, Emma Swan, I know...I have yet to see you fail." Emma looked into his eyes and smiled, she loved him. She knew it in her heart that she did, she still loved Neal -she would always love him- but there was still room in her heart to love and to be loved.

"We'll beat her." Emma whispered, she felt strong arms wrap around her and she let herself feel safe. She wouldn't be for long but she would treasure the moment for as long as she had it.

"Uh, Swan, may I have my hook back?"


End file.
